It is now well recognized that the typical closet having one or more hanging rods and one or more shelves supported above the rod or rods does not usually facilitate the most efficient use of the available storage space in the closet. In order to more effectively utilize closet space, various modular-type storage unit systems and closet partition systems have been developed. The preferred modular systems typically are comprised of a few basic components, such as mounting rails, vertical panels, horizontal shelves, hanging rods, and various mounting brackets, which allow the components to be assembled in a variety of different manners to facilitate rearrangement as the users needs change. It is desirable that the mounting brackets and other hardware used for assembling the components provide a strong, stable final assembly of the components, and are relatively simple to use to facilitate assembly and disassembly when reconfiguration of the system is desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,830 to Phelps discloses a shelf support system comprising a bracket member that is snapped into a channel having two inwardly-directed jaw portions at the free ends of U-arms. Each of the brackets comprises a generally triangular portion and a generally planar portion. The brackets also include attachment means which comprises a head portion, side recesses, and flanges. To mount the bracket on the channel member, one of the side recesses of the attachment means is placed over the lower jaw portion of the channel. The jaw portion is then used as a pivot for rotation of the bracket member. As the bracket member is rotated, the head portion of the attachment means is squeezed past the upper jaw portion of the channel to snap the bracket member into position on the channel member. During this operation, the jaw portions are forced apart and move together again as the upper jaw portion of the channel member enters one of the side recesses of the bracket member. Separation of the recesses of the attachment means is slightly greater than the unstressed separation of the jaw portions of the channel member, whereby the jaws are stressed and exert a tight frictional grip on the attachment means. A deficiency with the support system disclosed in the Phelps patent relates to the snap-together features of the system. While snap-together connections facilitate rapid assembly, typically without tools, and may also facilitate disassembly, resiliently deformable materials must be utilized for one or both of the connectors on the two components that are being connected together. As a practical matter, inexpensive, resiliently deformable materials may not provide adequate strength for closet partition systems bearing heavy loads.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,832 to Lee et al. discloses an adjustable mounting system for removably supporting modular storage units on a vertical wall. The system is comprised of at least two substantially identical C-shaped brackets and a wall channel. Each C-shaped bracket includes an outboard flange with a slot, and a screw hole which facilitates adjustable mounting of the bracket to a modular storage unit. The arrangement shown in the Lee et al. patent appears to utilize rigid steel brackets that may be designed to achieve high strength and support high loads. Further, because connection of the brackets to the wall channel does not involve a snap type connection, the brackets can be repeatedly attached and removed from the wall channel without becoming permanently deformed and without any loss of functional integrity. However, the brackets and supported cabinetry or the like may be easily moved upwardly by an inadvertently applied upward force to the cabinetry or other supported units, and could under certain circumstances become inadvertently dislodged. Thus, it would be desirable to achieve comparable ease of installation and disassembly, and load-bearing strength, while reducing the possibility of inadvertently dislodging the bracket from the wall channel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,611 to Wood et al. discloses a wall-unit hanging system that includes a mounting rail and a bracket for securing and attaching a vertical panel. Inadvertent dislodgement of the bracket from the mounting rail is prevented by utilizing fasteners (e.g., threaded screws) to attach the bracket to both the vertical panel and the wall channel. However, this arrangement has the disadvantage of adding steps to the assembly process, as well as the disassembly process, and could prevent multiple reconfigurations due to damage to the mounting rail caused by repeatedly attaching the bracket to the mounting rail using fasteners.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,438 to Camilleri discloses a wall-mounted storage unit that includes a wall panel and a reversible mounting bracket attached to the vertical panel. The
Camilleri system is similar to the Wood et al. wall unit hanging system, and suffers from the same disadvantages as the Wood et al. system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,436 to Kelly discloses a J-shaped wall rail support system. This system requires use of a standoff attached to the lower backside of a modular unit supported by the bracket, and therefore is not particularly well suited for supporting vertical panels or partitions, and still exhibits a substantial potential for undesired dislodgement if an inadvertent upward force of sufficient magnitude is applied to a supported partition.